villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thunderclap's Flock
Thunderclap's Flock are the main antagonistic faction from Pixar's 16th full-length animated feature film The Good Dinosaur. They are a group of nasty scavengers hailing from various species of pterosaur, all named after a storm aspect. Collectively, they are led by Thunderclap (the main villain). Official Bio "The Pterodactyls are a search-and-"rescue" team of five. They like to sit back and let the often-treacherous storms in this part of the world do their dirty work, then reap the benefits of the devastation. But when these flying hunter-scavengers set their sights on Spot and Arlo, they’re in for a big surprise." Members Thunderclap Thunderclap (voiced by Steve Zahn) is the leader of the gang, a purple Nyctosaurus. While all of them work together for for food, he asserts his position over the others when they fight over prey. Downpour Downpour (voiced by Mandy Freund) is a Caulkicephalus. Her crest is curved inwards, unlike the crests of her comrades. She is the only female of the gang. Coldfront Coldfront (voiced by Steven Clay Hunter) is a Ludodactylus. His gray crest curves upwards and is distinguished by his pink neck. Frostbite Frostbite is a Ludodactylus, and the (possible) brother of Coldfront. He has a purple crest that is shaped like a triangle. Windgust Windgust is a Guidraco. He has the smallest crest, but the thickest beak and neck. Role in the film After an Apatosaurus named Arlo is stranded far away from his home, the Pterosaurs encounter him while looking for prey following a deadly storm. Thunderclap and the other pterosaurs introduce themselves under the claim that they are a rescue patrol and agree to help him find his way back. However, they quickly reveal their carnivorous nature, and detect that Arlo has something accompanying him and pressure him into revealing where his acquaintance is. While Arlo tricks Downpour and Coldfront to look for it, Arlo escapes with his human Spot and runs from the pterosaurs. The pterosaurs are hot on their trail until they run into two young Tyrannosauruses named Nash and Ramsey, who scare the group away. When the two return to the mountains, the pterosaurs encircle them like sharks and attack Arlo, managing to kidnap Spot and push Arlo off a cliff while he is distracted. Spot escapes their grasp briefly and hides inside a stump at the river while the pterosaurs try to claw him out. Arlo arrives with newly found courage and headbutts Frostbite and Wingust into the river. Downpour and Coldfront are able to lift Arlo away from Spot and Thunderclap and attempt to drown him in the water, but Arlo manages to use his dad's technique of slicing a tree in half with his tail which lands on the two, sending them helplessly downstream the river. Gallery Images Thunderclap_Transparent_2.png|Thunderclap 9c2c3a84faf2d1179a3d030cb74b5fe520151115092020.png|Downpour Coldfront.png|Coldfront Frostbite.png|Frostbite Windgust.png|Windgust Thunderclap_eating_critter.PNG|Thunderclap swallows a critter whole after Arlo saved it, showing his true nature. Pterosaursdefeats1.png|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat. Pterosaursdefeats2.png|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat. Pterodactyls_Information.JPG Pterodactyls_Information_2.png Videos The Good Dinosaur - Sky Sharks Attack (Spoilers) The Good Dinosaur - Rescue from the Pterodactyls (Spoilers) Trivia *It is unknown if the names of the other members of Thunderclap's Flock are their real names, or that they have renamed themselves like in Thunderclap's case (he may have renamed them instead if the latter case is true). Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Cowards Category:Predator Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Teams Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Stalkers Category:Inconclusive Category:Thugs Category:Gangs Category:Nameless